The present invention relates to a rowing boat provided with at least one bench seat displaceable in lengthwise direction of the boat and a footrest placed opposite the bench seat, in addition to a footrest for use in such a boat.
In rowing, and particularly in competition rowing, it is of great importance that a rower can push properly with his feet against a part of the boat when performing his stroke movement so that he can develop the most powerful possible stroke. To this end the point against which the rower pushes off, the so-called pressure point, must preferably remain stationary. Most rowing boats are therefore provided with a fixed footrest.
A significant drawback hereof is that such a fixed footrest does not allow any natural movement of the feet and ankle joints, whereby an optimal stroke movement cannot be performed.
Footrests are also known which are arranged pivotally in the rowing boat, but with these footrests the movement of the foot is left wholly free so that the pressure point is not fixed, whereby less force than desired can be exerted.